An Eternity Away
by Aspexit
Summary: Her wings against mine... Her Hand in mine... Her lips against mine... AU fic and OOC naruhina one-sided SasuNaru
1. Chapter 00: Remember

An Eternity Away

Chapter 00: Remember

Naruto P.O.V

_Drip... _drip_…drip…_

That was all I could hear the dripping of the blood and my heavy breathing as I was being hung up…

Why did they have to do this? I never did anything wrong… It wasn't me, it wasn't me. I felt the rope begin to bite into me as they hoisted me up. They were finally doing it, they were killing the demon. The demon. The demon. The demon. Me… maybe I deserved this life because of some since I must have committed in my past life.

A life of being hated, stares filled with hatred, beaten up almost every other day…

This was going to be the end. Away from this horrible life away from the pain, away from everyone and everything…

I wonder if the others would miss me when I was gone… Maybe Sakura-chan would. No. She was too smitten with Sasuke to actually ever notice me. My death would probably aid her in her goal, getting Sasuke to fall in love with her and then they would live happily ever after.

Sasuke… what about Sasuke. I would never know hoe he felt about me. Did he even consider me as his friend? Or was I another obstacle that he would have to break down to avenge his clan? A meter to see how strong he had gotten? That was all I probably was to him… Damn him. All I ever wanted was his acknowledgment; I just wanted to be his friend…

_Wait a minute what about the other genin teams?_

What about the other genin teams? They all had their own lives to lead they probably wouldn't spend much time over me…

_How about Hinata?_

Hinata… she was that weird strange dark girl wasn't she?

She was nice. She was so familiar…. When ever I was around her I felt safe. I felt something that I didn't feel for anyone else. She was so nice to me… I wonder why…

I th-

Normal P.O.V

A sickening sound came from the young teen's body as he was stabbed from the side by one of the villagers with a spear.

He let out a moan to tired to scream. His eyes trying their best to hold back his tears. He couldn't look weak that would only make it worst. He couldn't and wouldn't keep this up much long now.

Naruto P.O.V

I felt my life draining away from me so cold. I felt like crying. I started calling out someone's name. I can't remember whose it didn't matter anymore I was fading. I was fading and I was gone…


	2. Chapter 01: This World Or The Next?

An Eternity Away

Chapter 01: This World Or The Next?

Normal P.O.V

A room. A white room. Too clean to be real. But then a gain everything was perfect here. Too perfect for him, too clean for the angel. Kyubbi, otherwise known as Naruto, opened his eyes to the light that had filtered through the curtains. He let out an annoyed noise and tried to go back to sleep. With not much success he cursed and through the covers across the room and wiped the sleep from his eyes and grunted. As he rose from his bed his hair began to sway in the slight breeze that came from the window. He got dressed in his day clothes. He looked like every other angel in this particular area of the silver city. With the exception of his unruly blonde hair and the whisker like marks on his face. Another boring day, another day of pretending this was all he ever wanted. He was grateful for being created by Kami-sama's own hands. But lately life was looking quite dull.

He was bored of having to stay here for an eternity.

"Naruto-sama, it is time to wake up for the daily devotion," a emotionless voice came from his door.

"Of course it was time for the daily devotion," he thought, "he really wondered how those who did the devotions came up with new lines and a new message everyday. Didn't they ever get bored?"

Naruto sighed and walked out of the door careful not to bruise his delicate wings while walking through the door frame. He remembered how when he was younger he had bruised his wings when playing with the others. It had hurt a lot he couldn't lie down on his back for days. They were strong yet so fragile quite interesting really.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the young woman in front of him and had walked straight into her.

The woman instinctively grabbed onto him as they fell pulling him along for the fall. They hit the ground with a thud and in to a rather suggestive position.

Naruto opened his eyes, having closed them due to the panic, to find a pair of pure white ones staring back. "Their beautiful," he thought, "but then again everything is beautiful here."

"Umm… sir could you please get off me?" the woman asked in a soft voice. Afraid that he might do more then just stay on top of her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I was watching where I was going. I'm really sorry!" Naruto started as he got off her and helped back onto her feet.

"Its ok it was partially my fault too don't worry about it." She said smiling while a small blush formed on her face. "He's cute," she thought, "a lot better then those snobbish high ranking angels."

As she stood it wasn't hard for Naruto to notice that she had two pairs of wings. Two pairs of wings.

"Wait a minute doesn't that mean she was from a higher level!" Naruto screamed in his mind, "what if I offended her? I heard one angel got demoted because he offended one. I have to do something fast!"

Naruto opened his mouth to apologies but stopped when he saw that the girl was no longer there.

Standing there with his mouth open like an idiot for five minutes straight, he finally remembered why he was there. He had to attend the devotion and he was late.

"OH MAN!" he shouted as he ran down the hall to the church.

30 min later

Naruto walked out of the building sighing he had been scolded for barging in, in the middle of devotions. Again.

As he began to walk towards his work place he began to think about his life and soon his thoughts began to the white eyed girl he had met earlier in the morning. Who was she?

As he entered the door to his workspace he met face to face with the devil. Well in his opinion the devil.

Sasuke.

"Yo! Dobe."

"What Sasuke-teme?"

"You wanna go out catch a movie today? Me, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee are going."

"Can Lee not come?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's treating."

"Really!" Naruto said evidently more interested.

"Yeah… meet us at Theatre at 8 ok."

"Ok! I'll be there you can count on it!"

Satisfied Sasuke left the building in a manner that seemed to attract the attention of many girls that began giggling and saying things like, " He looked at me. Is he interested?"

Truth be told he was just looking for Naruto.

Sasuke. What was Sasuke to Naruto? Well they were more then just friends that was for sure. More then rivals. It was nothing sexual they were close like brothers. One thing did bother the boys though was that there had been a lot of rumors going around that Sasuke was Narutos lover since majority of the time they were together and on many occasions had been seen going into each others houses or rooms before alone. But fortunately, unfortunately for some, they weren't romantically linked. Sasuke had a crush on Sakura, the girl who worked at the Kindergarten, but was too stubborn to admit it.

Naruto sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day and went through the black door labeled the watch room.

Once inside he took his seat and waited for the others to arrive.

He sat there playing with his thumbs and some pens for a few minutes until the rest came in.

"Good everybody's here." The boss said, "the reason I called you're here today is because Kami-sama has requested a new world be created."

"A new world?" one of the members asked.

"Yes we need a new creation."

"What will it be called?" Naruto asked

"Well it wont have a name but it will have demon foxes."

"WHAT? C'mon you cant do that remember what we did with the world we put demons in it went nuts!" Naruto shouted.

"Well the Fox spirits are going to waste and have evolved to demons wont belong before they are able to hurt us. So its either this world or the next."

Either this world or the next… Either this world or the next…

Problems were arising.

End Chapter 01: This World Or The Next

A/N: Angst will be coming soon once again. Might have some sasunaru in it. Other then that I will do my best for this fic.


	3. Chapter 02: Tearing

An Eternity Away

Chapter 02: Tearing

Normal Speech "Scissors"

Thoughts "_Scissors"_

Normal P.O.V

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the room. Nothing was going right; they were going to start something that would surely get them to loose their jobs. He sighed again as he straightened his kimono and adjusted his sandals. He began to make his way to the theatre slowly having plenty of time to spare before the movie. While passing through the market, carefully folding his wings in, he began to think of the girl again. He had never thought of something this much. It was usually once and then it was gone, but something about this girl made it linger in his mind. Pitying his current state he tilted his head towards a stall selling dried noodles.

_Maybe I should take a look. Still have about an hour anyway._

Making his way to the dried noodle stall he saw her again. She wasn't hard to notice, her slightly blue tinted hair that fell to her waist. Her wings. Everything about her it seemed just stood made her stand out form the rest. She was beautiful to Naruto. And he was very much in love with her. It took just one look and he knew that he loved her. Sure they hadn't gone out on dates let alone have an actual conversation. But he loved her. Now the problem was to get her to notice him.

He began to walk towards forgetting the noodles.

_There she is. I should apologize for earlier on._

He took a deep breath and tapped her shoulder lightly.

She jumped slightly and let out a squeak.

_Great job Naruto you were suppose to apologize but you scare her instead…_

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He quickly said.

"Its ok really," she replied while trying to get the sudden rush of adrenaline out of her body. She studied his face for a moment and blushed remembering the incident earlier that morning.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier on this morning," Naruto said while blushing, "I'm Kyubbi but every one calls me Naruto." He said and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Hinata nice to meet you Kyubbi-sama," she said while shaking his hand.

"No really please call me Naruto calling me Kyubbi just makes me seem more important that I really am." He said holding onto her hand way too long to be considered a handshake. He quickly realized his mistake and pulled his hand back blushing again.

"Well see you around then!" Hinata said as she walked away to what ever business she had to attend to.

Naruto just kept watching her until he was confident she wouldn't hear him.

He screamed.

"OH MAN! NOW SHE THINKS I'M A FREAK! AHHH!"

Naruto fell to his knees staying that way for sometime before getting up and getting back to walking to the theatre.

Once he arrived he saw only Sasuke waiting there.

"Oi! Sasuke! Where's everyone else?" Naruto shouted.

"Obviously not here yet dobe." Sasuke replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Naruto made his way to the bench and sat next to Sasuke. They sat there in silence for 5 minutes until Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So, Sasuke how's Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked not looking at Sasuke.

"I'm not seeing her anymore…" Sasuke replied with little hint of emotion. But after being friends with Sasuke since they were children Naruto could tell that Sasuke was obviously very depressed over this.

"Why?" Naruto asked again, a little softer this time.

"We got into a fight last night. I don't even remember what it was about anymore." Sasuke replied softly his lips trembling.

And suddenly it happened Sasuke turned to Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto obviously startled due to the fact that he had shot up hesitantly returned the hug. After all they were like brothers right? That's what they do for each other they comfort each other when they were hurt or whatever.

That was what Naruto thought until Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes and leaned forward and gently pushed his lips against his.

It took Naruto exactly 5 seconds to realize what was happening. It took him another 5 seconds to realize that this was Sasuke kissing him. Sasuke his idol, Sasuke his best friend, Sasuke a guy.

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke away and got off the bench and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke why did you do that!" Naruto said loud enough so that only 2 of them would hear.

"I love you Naruto that's all. I had a crush on Sakura but the only one I've ever truly love is you." Sasuke replied with a pleading look on his face. He began to reach out for Naruto unsuccessfully as Naruto stepped back.

"Sasuke your hurt that's all. You are not in love with me. It's not right and I don't like you that way either. Sasuke you're… Sasuke, it just wouldn't work out I'm sorry. But I already have someone I love. I'm sorry. Please tell the guys that I couldn't make it." With that Naruto ran off as fast as he could trying his best not to think of what had happened. Leaving behind a tearing Sasuke.

End Chapter 02: Tearing

A/N: there's the second chapter, remember to review. This Is not a sasunaru! It is a NaruHina! Its only one sided love from Sasuke.


End file.
